Una Sonrisa para Navidad
by Lover fics1
Summary: Imaginaros que Katara pierde a su madre un día antes de navidad ¿Qué sentiría?


Hola lectores y lectoras, esta vez os traigo un UA jajajaja amo los UA, de ATLA como siempre xD sobre Katara. Este fic participa en el reto "¡Navidad en las Cuatro Naciones!" del foro Las Cuatro Naciones.

Lo que se me ocurrió para este UA es que después de que la Nación del Fuego atacara a la Tribu Agua del Sur cuando Katara y Sokka aún eran unos niños y después de eso se acabara la guerra, se que es un poco raro pero cuando lo leáis ya lo entenderéis ;D

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA me pertenecen y tampoco la maravillosa canción que aparece en él

* * *

><p>Cuando me fui de la choza sabía que algo horrible iba a suceder, la sonrisa de ese hombre era cruel y despiadada, me ponía los pelos de punta; fui apresuradamente hasta donde estaba mi padre y le informé de que mamá estaba en problemas, al escuchar esas palabras salir de mi boca salió corriendo hacia nuestra casa, lo seguí y me extrañé bastante cuando se paró delante de la puerta con una mueca de horror en su cara, entré a nuestra choza y vi a mi madre tirada el el suelo, la nieve estaba teñida de rojo, me tapé la boca con mis manitas mientras mis ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas, fui hacia el cuerpo inerte de ella y lo abracé, le di pequeñas sacudidas mientras pensaba "Vamos mami abre los ojos por favor" pero ella no reaccionaba, le acaricié la mejilla con mi manito como hacía para despertarla de sus siestas, esperaba que abriera sus ojos y me sonriera como hacía siempre, pero no hizo nada; mi padre se acercó a mí e intentó echarme de casa pero no quise, pataleé y me agarré a todo lo que pude para no salir pero él era más fuerte que yo y me sacó fuera. Me arrodillé ante la nieve y empecé a llorar hasta que la gente de mi tribu empezó a llegar y con ellos mi Gran Gran que me dio un abrazo de oso polar.<p>

Ese fue un gran golpe para mí, perdí a la persona que más me quería del mundo, era horrible ver a los demás mirándome con compasión y tristeza, eso solo me hizo sentirme aún más desgraciada y débil de lo que me sentía. Era una gran pérdida, tenía apenas ocho añitos y había perdido a mamá un día antes de navidades, mi época favorita del año, pero con mi madre, mis navidades también murieron.

En mi pecho se abrió un abismo de pena que nadie pudo cerrar, ese mismo día Gran Gran dijo que ella en verdad no había muerto, su alma se había ido al mundo de los espíritus y seguro que cuando yo me muriera, ella me estaría esperando con una de sus amplias sonrisas, ahora no tenía que llorar porque mamá no le hubiera gustado que su princesita estuviera triste.

Esa noche solo soñé con ella, lo único que se me vino a la cabeza fue que nunca pude despedirme de ella ni decirle por última vez lo mucho que la amaba, ni lo que le agradecía haber sido mi ángel de la guarda todos estos años cuidándome sin descanso; pensar en todo eso fue algo muy doloroso pero era la pura verdad. Casi no pude dormir nada y cuando me levanté tenía ojeras y me sentía muy cansada.

Esa tarde toda la tribu se vistió de luto, no se oían los típicos gritos ni carcajadas de los niños jugar, lo único que se oía eran las olas del mar yendo y viniendo; todos los habitantes de mi tierra habían sufrido la pérdida de mi madre, ella era una persona que siempre sonreía e intentaba ayudar a todos sin importar quienes fueran ni de donde vinieran.

Me vestí con un abrigo de piel, unas manoplas, unas botas acolchadas y térmicas, un pantalón y un gorro, todo negro por su puesto, esa era la tradición aquí, Sokka, Gran Gran y mi padre me estaban esperando fuera, iban muy elegantes. Al verme salir me dieron un ramo de azucenas panda y luego sin decir nada más nos dirigimos al cementerio.

El cementerio era un lugar al que nunca había ido antes y me daba un poco de miedo con esas esculturas de hielo talladas y todas las lápidas en el suelo, le cogí de la mano a mi hermano y él me la apretó para darme ánimos. Andamos unos cuantos metros más hasta que pudimos ver a una congregación de personas con atuendos negros entre todo el paisaje nevado. Nos acercamos a ellos y hubo abrazos, palabras tiernas o de ánimo... Me sentí algo incómoda, no me gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención, pero también les agradecía con todo mi corazón que hubieran venido, significaba mucho para mí y aún más que hubieran traído azucenas panda ya que eran las flores favoritas de mi madre.

Nos dirigimos a la primera fila, me senté entre Sokka y Gran Gran, tenía unas perfectas vistas al ataud que estaba al lado del agujero en donde ella pasaría toda la eternidad. Cuando el cura acabó de dar el discurso todos nos levantamos y rodeamos el ataud.

En la lápida había una inscripción que ponía "TE FUSTE SIN DECIRLE NADA A NADIE, SOLO PONIENDO TU MIRADA EN QUIENES ESTUVIERON CONTIGO HASTA EL FINAL... TU FAMILIA Y TRIBU QUE TE QUIERE, EXTRAÑA Y RECUERDA" Pusimos las flores a los lados y sobre al ataud, me abracé a mi hermano y lloré sobre su hombro, él me correspondió el abrazo y me susurró algo que por primera vez me sacó una sonrisa:

-Tranquila hermanita, ella ya se fue pero yo aún sigo aquí y tengo chocolate-

-¿Cómo que tienes chocolate?- Murmuré sorprendida

-Si, Gran Gran me dijo que lo único que puede calmar a una mujer es el chocolate y un buen abrazo- Las palabras de Sokka me llegaron al corazón, lo abracé y le dí gracias a Dios por darme a un hermano tan adorable y tontorrón. Un recuerdo se me vino a la mente, mamá y yo comiendo chocolate las navidades pasadas.

-Sokka dame el chocolate por favor- Él me entregó el chocolate y partí la tableta a la mitad, cogí una mitad y la guardé en uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo, la otra la envolví con el papel y la puse a un lado de la lápida; sabía que ella nos estaría viendo desde el cielo, no le gustaría que estuviéramos mal por su muerte, así que sonreí y le dediqué unas palabras que salieron de lo más profundo de mi corazón- Nunca llores mami, yo seré fuerte por las dos-

Cuando volvimos a casa ya se había hecho tarde, pero me dio igual, encendí el estraño aparato que una vez me había dado un inventor cuando fui a visitar el Templo Aire del Norte, era un aparato que hacía que sonara música, el hombre que me lo había dado también me regaló unas cuantas cintas, como él las llamaba, para que sonaran diferentes canciones. Escogí una preciosa "Happy Christmas" de John Lennon, él era un cantante muy famoso en el Reino Tierra.

Le dije a Sokka que sacara el árbol de navidad que habíamos cogido la semana pasada, yo fui a coger los adornos: velas, juguetes y la estrellas. Empezamos a decorar el árbol al son de la música, él encendía las velas ya que decía que era muy peligroso para mí y yo las colocaba, luego tocaron los juguetes, los poníamos pero se caían todo el rato hasta que a mi brillante, algunas veces, hermano se le ocurrió poner un lazo a los juguetes para que se colgaran del árbol y así no hacer equilibrios para que se aguantaran sobre las ramas.

Cuando lo acabamos de decorar, lo veía un poco soso así que cogí unas cintas de tela que utilizaba mi madre para hacerme lazos en el pelo cuando era pequeña, e hice lazos a todas las ramas que pude. Solo faltaba poner la estrella, ninguno de los dos llegamos a la copa del árbol, así que llamamos a nuestro padre y él con una sonrisa me cogió en brazos y conseguí poner el último adorno al árbol, lo había terminado.

Todos sonreímos al ver el árbol coronado con su estrella y nos abrazamos.

Sabía que la muerte de mamá me había marcado y que con su partida se llevó una parte muy importante de mi vida, pero ella me había enseñado una valiosa lección: seguir adelante sean cuales sean las dificultades o los problemas pero siempre con la mejor sonrisa. Y eso es lo que hice, aunque ella se fuera yo seguiría mi camino con una amplia sonrisa.

FIN

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado el fic, ha sido genial escribirlo y espero que lo disfrutéis :D<p>

También espero que la hermosa canción de John Lennon os haya gustado para este fic :D

¡Felices Fiestas!

P.D: ¡1500 Palabras Justas! ;D


End file.
